Mi corazón es tuyo
by ShieruNikoru
Summary: Un suceso cambia la relación entre Ren y Masato ¿Sera para bien o para mal? Fanfic TWO-SHOT RenMasa
1. Chapter 1

A Masato le encantaba su compañero de cuarto. Desde la punta del cabello hasta la punta del pie; todo era perfecto para el peliazul.

Desde que sonaba el reloj despertador y Ren abría los ojos, la rutina que tenía el más alto para prepararse para otro día de escuela, se le hacía la visión más encantadora para el estudiante de la clase A.

A pesar de que siempre le reclamaba a Ren que dormía "desnudo", aunque solo era porque no usaba nada en la parte superior, internamente se deleitaba con la visión de ver la piel que, para él, se le hacía perfecta; pasearse, semidesnudo, en la rutina que tenía el pelinaranja desde que se levantaba de la cama hasta que ingresaba al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha rápida, salir con una toalla enredada en la cintura y con otra más pequeña frotándose el cabello para secarlo. ¡Se le hacía jodidamente sexy!

Lógicamente todas estas acciones Masato las veía con total discreción sin que Ren se diera cuenta. Nunca se saludaban, ni se daban los buenos días. Eran como dos perfectos desconocidos, dos mundos distintos que moraban en esa habitación.

A Masato se le había hecho costumbre levantarse unos minutos antes de que la alarma de Ren sonata, y así poder contemplar el tranquilo dormir que tenía la persona dueña de sus sentimientos.

¿Que si era un acosador? Probablemente; pero no le importaba mientras pudiera tener al saxofonista cerca y grabar en su memoria todos los pequeños detalles que para otros pasaban inadvertidos, pero para el más pequeño se le hacían completamente adorables. Desde los suspiros que daba antes de poder levantarse de la cama, la sonrisa relajada que tenía al salir de la ducha, los movimientos que hacía para acomodar su cabello, la forma en como anudaba la corbata del uniforme.

Como todas las mañanas y luego de que Ren abandonará la habitación, Masato se terminaba de arreglar para salir a sus clases. Sin antes, pasar por la clase de Jinguji y de reojo mirarlo una última vez en aquella mañana.

Sin embargo, esa mañana, particularmente, parecía que iba a ser diferente. Justamente al pasar por la clase S, el pelinaranja noto como éste, prácticamente estaba sobre una muchacha de cabello rubio. La sonrisa del más alto era de completa coquetería hacia la muchacha, y está no se quedaba atrás. A pesar de estar en un salón de clase, la muchacha tenía sus manos enredadas en el cuello del menor de los Jinguji.

Masato, a pesar de estar acostumbrado a la personalidad galante de su compañero, generalmente las muchachas a las que el coqueteaba, se sonrojaban; pero no reaccionaban en respuesta a su galantería. Eso era lo que siempre ocurría. Pero esta vez la joven también estaba participando de ese juego. Y lógicamente en los ojos de Ren, había un brillo diferente.

A paso rápido se alejó del lugar antes de que alguien notará su presencia, y se dirigió hasta su clase. Al llegar se derrumbó en su silla. Rápidamente Otoya se acercó a preguntarle si estaba bien, lo había visto llegar con la mirada gacha y ensombrecida.

\- ¿Ocurre algo malo verdad? – consulto tomando asiento en el pupitre delantero.

\- Nada de lo que preocuparse – Respondió, tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible, pero sentía algo en su interior que le quemaba.

\- A que no saben que acabo de ver en la clase S – llegó Natsuki interrumpiendo a los dos compañeros

\- *Por favor que no sea de él* - Pensó el peliazul

\- Ren estaba besando a una muchacha - *Mierda*

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿estás seguro? ¿No solo estaban abrazados? – se levantó asombrado el pelirrojo

\- Acabo de verlo con mis propios ojos – Respondió el rubio – Y créanme que no fui el único, Syo y Tokiya también lo vieron. No sé si los otros de la clase se dieron cuenta, pero definitivamente estaban besándose.

\- Oh...

Eso fue lo último que escucho Masato de la conversación. Esto estaba mal. Esa muchacha era diferente a todas las que habían sido "victimas" de la coquetería de Ren. Ella si había respondido ante las acciones del mayor. *¿Será su novia?... Pero no he oído absolutamente nada de ella, de hecho, es la primera vez que noto la presencia de ella en ese salón* Los pensamientos de Hijirikawa viajan de un lado de su mente al otro. Estaba tan confundido como dolido.

A causa del suceso en la mañana, Masato pasó ausente de todo. En clases no se había molestado ni siquiera en cambiar las páginas de los libros, y en la hora del receso, había sido prácticamente arrastrado por Otoya y Natsuki. Lo poco que pudo responder ante la evidente preocupación del resto del equipo fue que casi no había dormido y que estaba preocupado por una materia. Lo que sorprendió a unos, y no convenció a otros. Sin embargo, nadie tuvo el suficiente valor como para cuestionar el verdadero motivo de su actual estado.

Una vez terminada las clases, se dirigió a su dormitorio. Generalmente iba a la biblioteca para hacer tarea allí, ya que desde el ventanal podía ver a Ren que como todas las tardes disfrutaba recostado o conversando o practicando en el jardín que daba justo a la parte trasera de la biblioteca.

Era un jardín hermoso, para él, el más lindo del colegio. Tenía muchos rosales de distintos colores, así como árboles no tan frondosos pero que daban buena sombra. Además, el lugar en el que siempre pasaba Ren, daba directo al ventanal del segundo piso de la biblioteca, donde se podía ver perfectamente el jardín, pero que desde el jardín no se podía visualizar bien hacia dentro del ventanal; por lo Masato podía contemplarlo sin miedo a ser descubierto.

Tenía la sensación que, si iba la biblioteca, efectivamente vería a Ren, pero esta vez no lo vería solo.

Al caminar por el pasillo que daba hasta la habitación, escucho como risas a lo lejos; sin embargo, no les dio importancia y siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la puerta. Iba a introducir la llave para abrirla, pero nuevamente escucho risas, y esta vez venían del interior de la habitación.

Un poco nervioso, giró el pomo y con mucho cuidado abrió un poco la puerta, solo lo suficiente para poder ver por el entreabierto quien estaba dentro de la habitación.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su mano se dirigió a su boca para acallar el quejido de sorpresa que soltó, ante la escena que se podía apreciar en el interior. Junguji sentado en el filo de su cama completamente desnudo de la cintura para arriba; con la muchacha rubia de la mañana sentada sobre sus piernas solo con ropa interior. El pelinaranja estaba con los ojos cerrados y con su boca, recorriendo desde el cuello de la rubia y bajando por sus senos, besaba la piel expuesta de la joven.

Un cúmulo de lágrimas se alojaron en sus ojos, pero no pudo escapar. Se quedó estático observando como las manos de Ren se paseaban sensualmente desde las piernas hasta la espalda de la muchacha, lugar donde al llegar la caricia la muchacha soltó un equipo gemido. Eso hizo que Masato saliera del shock en el que se encontraba. Rápidamente cerró la puerta, golpeándola algo fuerte, como exteriorizado lo dolido que estaba. Al percatarse que probablemente se hayan dado cuenta del golpe, corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían y solo se detuvo una vez que se sintió seguro, alejado y solo. Se dejó derrumbar en el pasto bajo un enorme árbol. No sabía exactamente en qué parte del campus se encontraba. Pero por la distancia que había corrido supuso que estaba en alguna parte del bosque trasero de la Academia. Al menos estaba seguro que nadie lo encontraría en ese lugar. No muchos estudiantes iban a ese lugar.

Lloró amargamente. Nunca en su vida le había dolido tanto alguna circunstancia. Ni siquiera cuando algún familiar fallecía. Sentía que estaba muerto, pero no sabía si era su corazón, su cerebro, o su ser. Lo único que sabía era quería llorar, llorar hasta secarse completamente.

3 horas después y un poco más tranquilo, se decidió volver. Ya hacía bastante frio, y por lo que notaba ya era bastante tarde; la luz del día se iba apagando poco a poco. No quería regresar todavía, pero no traía abrigo y tenía pendiente hacer su tarea. Por lo que desganado emprendió el camino de vuelta.

25 minutos aproximadamente le tomo en retornar hasta el edificio de dormitorios. Había corrido bastante. Mientras subía las escaleras al tercer piso, una duda rodó a sus pensamientos. *¿Y si todavía están en la habitación?* Ante esto, se detuvo a medio graderío. Con Ren no podía hacer nada, era su habitación también, pero no sabía si la muchacha ya había salido. Al recordar la escena, nuevamente las emociones se le subían a la cabeza, pero esta vez era ira y coraje. Si se ponía a analizar bien la situación, había sido una falta de respeto al espacio que compartían en esa habitación. Si Ren no tuviera compañero, pues no importaba que llevara a alguien; bueno, sí le importaba, pero ahora sentía que habían violado una parte importante de él. Con aquellos pensamientos reanudó su marcha nuevamente a la habitación y dispuesto, de ser el caso, de botar a patadas a la rubia.

Con toda la terminación posible abrió la puerta y con una cara seria contempló el interior esperando encontrar a la pareja en algún tipo de situación en la que pudiera el reaccionar y poder liberar todo el aire y el coraje que tenía acumulado. Sin embargo, lo único con lo que se encontró fue al pelinaranja acostado en su cama con un libro en la mano.

Ante el repentino portazo Jinguji se sorprendió un poco. Dejó el libro sobre las cocinas y dirigió su mirada al responsable de tan violenta acción. Pudo percatarse de la extraña actitud que tenía Masato al ingresar a la habitación sin quitarle la mirada. Se sentía juzgado. Jamás lo había visto de esa manera.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – se atrevió a preguntar el más alto.

\- Nada – a pesar de que quería reclamarle la falta de respeto que había tenido y que amenazarlo con delatarlo, prefirió callar.

Jinguji como si nada se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió al peliazul. Sin ningún tipo de permiso o restricción acercó su mano y la colocó en la frente del más bajo.

\- No parece que tuvieras fiebre – mencionó con una sonrisa

Masato no entendía qué pasaba, y como si fuera de algo completamente asqueroso empujó la mano de Ren – ¡No me toques!

El mayor de los dos estaba sorprendido. Era verdad que a Masato no le gustaba el contacto físico, pero no creyó que iba a reaccionar como si él fuera alguna especie de cosa sucia para empujar su mano con tanto desdén como lo había hecho.

Ante la incómoda situación el menor se encerró en el baño para lavarse la cara y enfriarse un poco, pero tardó más de lo necesario ya que al salir, su compañero estaba profundamente dormido.

Con cuidado, se acercó hasta él y con profunda tristeza le susurró: Voy a olvidarte Ren.

A la mañana siguiente, el pelinaranja despertó al escuchar su alarma. Al abrir los ojos se percató que la habitación estaba muy silenciosa. Giró su rostro esperando encontrar al peliazul aún dormido, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no hallarlo y que en su lugar su cama se encontrará completamente arreglada. Lo buscó con la mirada en la habitación, pero tampoco lo encontró y al notar que la luz del cuarto de baño estaba apagada solo pudo concluir que el menor había salido antes de que él despertará.

Mentiría si dijera que no se le hizo extraño. Generalmente él era quien ocupaba el baño primero mientras el otro organizaba su parte de la habitación y después cambiaban lugares. Un pacto silencioso pero que habían acordado.

Aún con la duda, se levantó a checar si el reloj no marcaba muy tarde. También había la posibilidad que la ausencia del peliazul se debía a que él se había quedado dormido y ya era demasiado tarde para ir a clase. Pero no. El reloj marcaba la hora correcta. Se dirigió al baño y tomó su ducha rápida como de costumbre. Luego se vistió y salió rumbo a clases.

En la puerta lo esperaba la muchacha rubia. Sonrió al recordar la tarde de ayer y el agradable momento que habían tenido. Al acercase a ella, prácticamente la recibió entre sus brazos y un par de labios se pegaron a los de él.

\- Buenos días gatito – saludo ella al cortar el beso

\- Buenos días mi lady – contestó galantemente

Ingresaron al salón y tomaron sus respectivos asientos, a los pocos segundos ingresó el profesor.

Con el transcurso de las horas, Junguji se sentía extraño. Hacia bastante había dejado de responder los mensajitos que la rubia le mandaba por papelitos, recordando la calurosa tarde que habían pasado. Se distrajo mirando a la ventana, como si afuera estuviera sucediendo el suceso más impresionante el mundo.

\- Jinguji, pon atención! – No sabía exactamente en qué momento el profesor había llegado hasta su lugar para gritarle de esa manera.

\- Lo siento – dijo él retornando su mirada hacia el rostro del profesor

\- ¿Te parece más importante tu pequeño chat escrito, que el tema tratado en clase? – pregunto el profesor quitándole la nota que había estado en el escritorio.

Fue un tonto al no guardar el papel después de haber ignorado el último mensaje que había recibido de la rubia.

\- Sr. Junguji, sígame por favor – dijo el maestro luego de leer las notas.

Esta vez, estaba muerto.

El recorrido hacia la oficina del director fue silencioso. Ren maquinaba en su cabeza una mentira creíble para "explicar" el contenido de la carta. Por regla general estaba prohibido las relaciones amorosas entre estudiantes, y ahora que en aquella carta detallaba un encuentro como el que había tenido con la rubia, pues sabía que tenía que ser una excusa muy, pero muy creíble.

Su profesor golpeó 3 veces la puerta. – Adelante – respondieron desde el interior. Al ingresar el director los recibía con la mirada atenta. Al ver a Ren, entrecerró sus ojos. De todas formas, no era la primera vez que pasaba por esa oficina.

\- Estudiante Jinguji, que honor tenerlo a los 3 meses por estos rumbos. – comento "casual" el director. – ¿Y bien, que es esta vez?

\- Señor Director... este es el motivo – entrego a la máxima autoridad el pequeño trozo de papel.

\- ... -

\- Señor Director puedo explicarlo Seño Señor Director puedo explicarlo. – se apresuró a decir el pelinaranja

\- No necesito No necesito explicaciones Sr. Jinguji. Esta "carta" las explica muy bien. ¿De dónde la saco profesor? – cuestionó el director.

\- La confisque del propio escritorio del alumno Jinguji, señor. –respondió el maestro

\- ¿Dónde está la jovencita coautora de este papel? – preguntó nuevamente

\- Lo siento señor, no sé quién es la muchacha que responde. – un poco avergonzado

\- Y bien Ren. Nos dirás quién es, ¿verdad? – ahora su atención se dirigía al estudiante.

\- No es necesario señor. Esa conversación es una mentira. Era un juego que manteníamos con una chica del salón. Realmente no hicimos nada, en ningún momento. – su estrategia era negarlo todo, y mantenerse firme.

\- La¿Me esas diciendo que esto es solo una vulgar mentira? Esa no me la creo. ¿Quién es la otra persona? – molesto por la actitud del joven respondió.

\- NoSeñor no le miento. Ayer en la tarde no estuve con ninguna muchacha en mi habitación. – trató de excusarse sonando lo más convincente – Se perfectamente que tenemos prohibido mantener algún tipo de relación amorosa con otra persona, y más aún tener algún tipo de encuentro sexual

\- Pues para no haber hecho nada, aquí detallan una situación bastante real para ser fantasiosa.

\- Era solo un juego, le juro que no hicimos nada – respondió más nervioso – La única persona que estuvo ahí fue Hijirikawa, mi compañero de habitación. Estuvimos juntos toda la tarde. – Lo que había dicho lo tenía como último recurso, si sabían que había estado con su compañero, pues lo más probable era que lo mandaran a llamar para confirmar lo dicho por Ren. De todas maneras, Masato había llegado bastante tarde y no lo había visto con nadie, por lo que aceptaría haber estado en la habitación y lo encubriría. A pesar de que no hablaban mucho jamás había pasado algo malo entre ellos, por lo que le suplicaría con la mirada que lo encubriera y después lo recompensaría con cualquier cosa. Estaba confiado.

\- Señor, pues sugiero que, si el señor Jinguji dice la verdad, entonces llamemos al Sr. Hijirikawa – muy bien el plan salió perfecto.

\- Estoy de acuerdo

Masato estaba confundido, nunca lo habían llamado a Dirección, y estaba nervioso. Pensaba que había hecho mal el haber ingresado al bosque en la tarde de ayer. Se imaginaba que lo habían descubierto, aunque él no recordaba haber oído o leído alguna regla sobre la prohibición de ingresar a ese bosque.

Antes de ingresar a la oficina tocó 3 veces.

\- Adelante

\- Señor Director me mandaron a llamar – respondió nervioso al ingresar a la habitación – ¿Acaso hice algo malo?

\- No, usted no. Pero el Sr. Junguji tal vez si – recién en ese momento se percató que Ren estaba en la misma habitación. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Ren le suplico con la mirada que lo ayudara. Mirada de perro abandonado, o al menos así lo sintió Masato.

\- No entiendo Señor – respondió bastante más confundido

\- Señor Hijirikawa usted fue llamado aquí para confirmar que la información que dio el Señor Jinguji sea afirmativa – dijo el Director mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba al joven con papel en mano.

\- ¿Yo? – preguntó - ¿Y cómo podría hacerlo? Jinguji y yo no somos más que compañeros de habitación.

\- Exacto, por eso nos va a ayudar a confirmar que el señor Jinguji no llevó a ninguna joven estudiante a su habitación ayer por la tarde. – sentenció el Director.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. No sabía cómo, pero el Director se había enterado. La mirada de Masato viajó a los ojos de Ren. No lo había dudado, en esa habitación había pasado algo más que solo besos y caricias.

\- Responda Señor Hijirikawa, ¿estuvo usted ayer en la tarde con el Señor Jinguji? – cuestionó firme el Director.

Nuevamente la mirada de Masato se posó en los ojos de Ren, pero esta vez con furia, aunque no lo demostraba. Ahora lo entendía, Ren lo había usado para tratar de encubrir su travesura de ayer; a él, un estudiante modelo, que lógicamente jamás había tenido problemas en la escuela y que los profesores lo apreciaban bastante. Era lógico que le iban a creer aún si decía que Ren estuvo metido en el cuarto sentado su escritorio, estudiando como siempre y que además había dominado el inglés, español y latín en una sola tarde y con tiempo de sobra como para investigar sobre las posibles curas contra el cáncer. Claro que le creerían.

Pero esta vez no, no sería así. Estaba demasiado adolorido por lo que había presenciado ayer por la tarde y molesto por tratarse de usarlo como cuartada.

\- No señor. Está equivocado – respondió con la mirada aún fija en su compañero. Ren se relajó, estaba convencido que Masato había captado su mensaje.

\- Yo NO estuve ayer por la tarde, en la habitación, con el Señor Jinguji...

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Capitulo 2

p class="MsoListParagraph" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"Yo NO estuve ayer por la tarde, en la habitación, con el Señor Jinguji…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX"Ren estaba que no cabía en su asombro. Su mirada fija en el rostro de Masato, el cual se había ocultado bajo su flequillo azul al terminar de contestar la interrogativa por parte del Director./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX" /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"Eso es todo. Por favor retírese – dijo el Director tomando asiento nuevamente tras el escritorio – Profesor usted también retírese, gracias – Dirigió su vista nuevamente al pelinaranja. – En cuanto a usted Sr. Jinguji, voy a determinar su castigo, por favor tome asiento./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX"Caminó por los pasillos hasta dirigirse a su habitación. Sabía que Ren iba a tardarse un poco en llegar por lo que tenía algo de tiempo para calmarse y organizar su cabeza. Sin embargo, ni bien ingresó a su cuarto se derrumbó tras la puerta y lloró amargamente. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX"Había sido muy humillante y frustrante la situación ocurrida con el Director. Estaba muy molesto con Ren por haberlo querido involucrar en una mentira de esa índole, pero más que nada estaba enojado consigo mismo porque a pesar de que se había prometido olvidarlo, le dolía muy en el fondo todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Si tan solo no hubiera regresado a la habitación, si tan solo hubiera seguido con la rutina de quedarse en la biblioteca, o haberse ido a cualquier otro lado excepto regresar a su cuarto; estuviera nadando feliz en su ignorancia, no habría entendido el por qué Ren quería que lo encubriera y ahora no estaría derrumbado en el piso de la habitación llorando. Todo sería tan diferente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX"Un tiempo después y un poco más tranquilo se levantó como pudo y se dirigió al baño. No quería que cuando Ren volviera, lo viera en ese deplorable estado. Al menos eso fue lo que vieron sus ojos en el reflejo del baño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX"Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, por lo que se permitió llenar la tina del baño. Esa que jamás uso por su grado de conciencia de desperdicio de agua. Sin embargo, luego de que estuvo media llena, se recostó y enseguida el agua le relajó. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX"Ahora entendía porque Ren se demoraba horas durante el fin de semana cuando tomaba sus baños "revitalizantes". Nuevamente al pensar en el pelinaranja, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, pero antes de que cayeran por su rostro, se sumergió entero y alejó todo pensamiento de su mente. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en sentir el agua que lo rodeaba. Era una sensación bastante cálida. Sensación que tuvo que ser interrumpida ante la falta de aire que necesitaba el peliazul para no morir ahogado en la tina. Rápidamente se incorporó y tosiendo un poco fuerte se decidió por terminar el dichoso baño relajante. Que a pesar de todo si lo fue, incluso hasta dejándolo adormilado. Se levantó, se secó, y salió con la toalla alrededor de la cintura. Se dirigió a su cama, tomó su pijama, se vistió y se metió en su cama. Quería dormir. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX" /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"¿Por qué no me ayudaste? – Antes de quedarse dormido, una voz le habló en tono de reclamo /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"…/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"Hijirikawa ¿Por qué? – Insistió Ren/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"No te oí entrar – respondió sin ganas /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"Quiero que me respondas – Se sentó en la cama y tomando del hombro a Masato hizo que este lo regresara a ver./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"Que quieres que te diga – Trataba de no entrar en pánico. Sabía que Ren estaba enojado, pero jamás pensó que llegaría a pedir explicaciones/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"El porqué de la falta de compañerismo – recriminó el pelinaranja/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"¿Falta de compañerismo? No seas payaso, eso es abuso de confianza, que te recuerdo que no existe entre nosotros. Además, no estás en tu derecho de pedir explicaciones cuando fuiste tú el que quiso enredarme en tremendo lío./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"¡Pero si no pasó nada! – se excusó/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"AH! Pero entonces sí la trajiste – se sentó de un solo impulso para enfrentar a Ren/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"Pero… espera un segundo. En ningún momento se mencionó la razón de mi llamado con el Director… - *mierda* pensó Masato, se había delatado solo – ¡Tú, lo sabías y por eso no me ayudaste, te estas vengando!/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"Claro que no – se excusó /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"Claro que sí, admítelo. Lo que no entiendo es porqué. ¿Acaso te gustaba ella? Si me lo hubieras dicho…/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"¡NO ES ASI!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span– lo interrumpió, no quería escucharlo de la boca de Ren. Sería demasiado doloroso. Oculto su mirada de la del mayor./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"¡ENTONCES DIME POR QUÉ! – tomó bruscamente sus brazos para obligarlo a que lo viera. Ahí empezó el forcejeo./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"¡Suéltame! ¡Me haces daño! – se retorcía tratando de soltarse del agarre de Ren./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"¡Responde Hijirikawa! – el grito asustó al menor, pero no iba a doblegarse. - ¡Estabas celoso!/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"¡Que no es así! ¡Eres un iluso, te odio! ¡Te odio!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span– gritaba a todo pulmón. La ira que tenía acumulada era reflejada en cada esfuerzo que daba./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"¡Tú eres el único iluso! – Empujando hasta recostar a Masato nuevamente sobre la cama, el mayor se subió a horcadas sobre el cuerpo del ojiazul. - ¿Nos viste verdad? – Esta vez los gritos y empujones se detuvieron, sin embargo, Ren aún no soltaba los brazos de Masato – Viste como la besaba, como la tocaba… - Mientras hablaba, se había acercado hasta el cuello del contrario y delineaba su piel con la punta de su nariz -span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPor eso te desquitaste… - Y lo besó. Masato podía sentir los suaves labios recorrerle por el lado derecho de su cuello hasta subir a su oreja./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"Jinguji basta, suéltame! – Discutía el peliazul mientras nuevas lágrimas traicioneras recorrían sus mejillas. Sin embargo, el pelinaranja solo seguía besando y mordiendo aquella blanca piel, que para su sorpresa se le había provocado antojadiza y le estaba encantando./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"Ren, esp-… mhn… - Para acallar los gritos del Masato, el más alto le capturó los labios de un solo beso – Mhn!...hmn- Hijirikawa luchaba por separarse del mayor y retener las lágrimas al mismo tiempo. Sí, alguna vez se le antojó besar a Ren, pero no quería que fuera de esa manera. La desesperación por liberarse lo obligaba a empujar a Ren, al principio solo fue empujones porque a pesar de todo no quería lastimarlo, pero ahora comenzaba a golpearlo en el pecho y brazos para que se alejara, empero la resistencia del mayor ya lo obligaba a tomar otro tipo de acciones. *PAF* el sonido de una cachetada fue lo que interrumpió el demandante beso. Eso y el empujón que le había propiciado que lo hizo caer de la cama. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"¡Cómo te atreves a besarme! ¡Ayer estuviste con esa muchacha y ahora me besas! – le recriminó poniéndose de pie /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"¡Que no pasó nada!/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"¡Si no hubiera pasado no te habrían llevado a Dirección! /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"¡Me llamaron porque se enteraron que la traje a la habitación, pero no pasó nada!/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"¡No mientas! /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"Ah… Entonces como según tú "no paso" me haces esto, ¡no juegues conmigo!/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"¿Jugar? Yo no estoy jugando… /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"Claro que sí, solo estas frustrado sexualmente y quieres abusar de mí. Pues antes te informo que no voy a estar dispuesto a hacerlo solo porque estas frustrado. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"¿Así? /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"Si /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"¿Entonces lo harías si fuera por otro motivo?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"Si... No! Espera ¿qué? – su subconsciente lo había engañado/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"¿Lo harías conmigo? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; margin: 0cm 0cm .0001pt 18.0pt;"span lang="ES-MX" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX"¡Pero qué diablos estaba sucediendo! Ni Masato daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, ni Ren daba crédito a lo estaba diciendo, pero algo en su subconsciente lo había empujado a preguntar. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX"Quizá eran las ganas que le daban de molestar a Masato, o quizá después de aquel beso le había quedado gustando la piel del menor. De todas maneras, y por cualquier razón que sea, estaba seguro que lo único que recibía a cambio es un golpe y varios gritos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX"Sin embargo, ante la no respuesta por parte del peliazul, Ren se sorprendió bastante. ¿Acaso lo estaba pensando, o tanto fue el shock que lo dejó mudo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX"Poco a poco se fue acercando observando detenidamente las reacciones del más bajo. Tenía el impulso de tocarlo, y no se detendría a menos que el otro así lo hiciera. Tomó delicadamente de la mano de Masato, este levanto la mirada y una corriente eléctrica cruzó por sus cuerpos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX"Poco a poco Ren se acercó al peliazul y conforme la distancia se reducía, Masato cerraba sus ojos y entreabría su boca. Esa era una clara invitación para besarlo, por lo que antes de que hubiera algún tipo de arrepentimiento, Ren terminando con la distancia, se enredó en sus labios. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX"Eran muy suaves y ahora que no había salvajismos, se permitía sentirlos; degustándolos en el proceso. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX"Unos minutos después, y ante la imperiosa necesidad de profundizar el roce, Ren empujó su lengua cobre los belfos del más bajo solicitando permiso para ingresar. Masato sucumbiendo ante sus instintos y sin ninguna objeción abrió un poco más su boca permitiendo el ingreso a la lengua del contrario, recibiéndola con la suya propia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX"Ren estaba asombrado por la aceptación por parte del peliazul que tomándolo por la cintura lo acercó a su cuerpo para profundar el beso. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX"Pronto los gemidos y jadeos empezaron a brotar de la boca del más bajo. Ren estaba robándole el aliento y provocando ciertos cosquilleos en la parte baja de su estómago. Sin embargo, ante la necesidad imperiosa de tomar aire, se separaron lentamente y se vieron a los ojos. Los de Masato tenían pequeñas lágrimas, mientras que los de Ren brillaban presos de la sensación exquisita que le había dejado besar tan delicados y antojables labios. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX" /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"Ren… - escuchar su nombre en la manera en la que el peliazul le lleno de una sensación extraña el pecho, una sensación muy cálida – Espera… /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"No pasó nada – respondió /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"¿En serio? – preguntó extrañamente feliz /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"Si, te lo juro – y lo abrazó con fuerza – créeme por favor/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"Está bien, te creo Ren – una sonrisa se reflejó en sus labios/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"…/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto el azulino, Ren aún no lo soltaba – Ren/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"Lo siento/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"¿Eh?... ngh… - Nuevamente un beso unió sus labios, un beso demandante y pasional. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX"Mandando su cordura por la borda y todo su autocontrol por un tubo, Ren empujo el cuerpo de Masato sobre la cama, y nuevamente se colocó sobre él, todo sin cortar el beso. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX"La danza entre sus lenguas solo provocaba que el calor de sus cuerpos creciera y que necesitaran más el uno del otro. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX"Paseando sus manos por el cuerpo del contrario fueron despojando sus ropas hasta quedar completamente desnudos y una notable erección en sus cuerpos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX"Masato hacía bastante ya se había dejado hacer por parte del mayor y lo disfrutaría, aunque sea una sola vez de aquel cuerpo que tanto amaba; y no se arrepentiría, quería que por una vez Ren lo abrazara, lo besara y lo tomara con pasión. No importaba si solo era desfogue sexual, por esta noche quería que el naranja fuera solo suyo, y él solo ser del naranja./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX"Una nueva mañana se colaba entre las cortinas. Dos cuerpos abrazados descansaban tranquilamente entre las colchas de una cama. El primero en despertar fue el azulino y al percatarse del calor que lo abrazaba, abrió sus ojos topándose con la imagen de Ren dormido. Una sonrisa de melancolía surcó su rostro, después de la hermosa noche que hacía pasado, la mañana lo había traído a la cruel realidad. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX"Levantó su mano y la acercó a rostro contrario. Acariciándolo suavemente susurró un "te amo", finas lágrimas se acumularon en su rostro y antes de que estas cayeran se dispuso a levantarse y abandonar aquel cálido lugar. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX"Sin embargo, un par de brazos impidieron cumplir con su objetivo. 'Yo también' escuchó salir de la boca del mayor. '¿Eh?' pensando que estaba hablando dormido, volteó su mirada hasta encontrarse con la ya despierta del naranja. 'Te amo Masato' pronunció./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX" /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"Creo que sigo dormido - dijo para sí. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"Te equivocas – lo jaló de nuevo hasta envolverlo con sus brazos – Estas completamente despierto – completó/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"No, no… un sueño… es un sueño/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"Eres malvado… me dices que me amas y después lo atribuyes a un sueño – aprovechando su descuido /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"¿Eh?... ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? Pero estabas dormido – reclamó el peliazul/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"De hecho, me desperté un poco antes que tú lo hicieras, así que te escuché fuerte y claro – rio un poco ante el lindo sonrojo que tenía Masato/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"Malvado, me hubieras avisado – la vergüenza era tanta que el azulino se escondió bajo las cobijas y abrazó por el dorso al naranja, pegando su cara al cuerpo desnudo del contrario./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"No te escondas Masato – rio más fuerte. Qué lindo se le hacía las reacciones de Masa./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"No, déjame, no me hagas cosquillas – hablaba y reía el menor desde debajo de las cobijas./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"Auch! Amor no muerdas – un pequeño mordisco como venganza fue lo que recibió el mayor, sin embargo, tan pronto como Ren termino de hablar Masato lo soltó y no se movió – ¿Amor? – ante la repentina quietud de su compañero, Ren miró en dirección al bulto de cobijas y ante la no repuesta del otro le dio como desesperación, quizá el azulino se quedó sin oxígeno – Masato! – rápidamente levanto las cobijas para auxiliarlo, pero el azulino sí respiraba - ¿Qué ocurre? /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"Na-nada – dijo avergonzado/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"¿Seguro? – aun preocupado el naranja lo tomaba del rostro para verlo/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"Uhm – pero el azul desviaba la mirada – seguro /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"De acuerdo. Bien es hora de levantarnos – se incorporó el mayor con intenciones de dejar la cama, pero ahora el brazo de Masato era quien lo retenía./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"¿Qué pasa amor? – preguntó curioso /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"… - pero no obtuvo respuesta/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"Vamos dime que ocurre – un poco molesto ante el silencio del otro volvió a preguntar /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"A-a-amor… p-porque me dices a-así… /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"¿Eh? Porque lo eres – respondió sin entender el porqué de sus palabras/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"No… no me digas así – le contestó sentándose igual que Ren /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"¿Entonces, como quieres que te diga? ¿Mi vida, mi cielo, cariño…? – preguntó meditando/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"No tampoco – respondió apresurado al escuchar todos esos dulces apodos /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"¿Entonces?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"No somos nada, así que no entiendo porque deberías cambiar la forma en la que me tratas – respondió un poco tosco/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"…/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"¿Ren? – pregunto ante ahora el silencio del mayor/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"Me voy a enojar – dijo el mayor/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"¿Eh? /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"¿Después de lo que pasó a noche me dices que no somos nada? ¿acaso es que lo haces con cualquiera? ¿no es que me amas? Porque lo de anoche para mí fue especial…/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"¿En serio?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"Claro que sí. ¿acaso soy de las personas que se acuesta con cualquiera? Te lo dije antes, te amo Masato ¿acaso no me amas?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"S-sí…/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"Entonces ¿Por qué no quieres que te diga amor?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"Porque… no me lo has pedido… salir conmigo… no me lo has pedido/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"¿Eh? Y es que tengo que pedírtelo… eres cursi ¿verdad? – en broma se lo preguntó/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"Tonto, ya no quiero – se molestó – después de todo solo fue una noche de sexo especial para ti – y con la intención de levantarse se impulsó fuera de la cama/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"No digas eso, me haces sonar como si fuera un violador o algo así – respondió evitando que se alejara./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"Pues me violaste – sonrojado le reprochaba/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"Si estuviste de acuerdo no es violación, acaso debo recordarte como pedías más – al decir eso se paró junto a Masato de manera insinuante/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"¡No lo digas!... no fue así – quería morir de la vergüenza /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"Masato, sal conmigo. Quiero que seas mi pareja. – se lo pidió entrelazando sus dedos – Quiero que estemos juntos./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"R-ren… - estaba muy conmovido. Las palabras de Ren le habían conmovido/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"¿Cuál es tu respuesta? /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-MX" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-MX"Uhn… sí… - respondió cerrando sus ojos – Yo… te amo Ren/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="ES-MX"FIN/span/p 


End file.
